Fire and Ice
by nerdsupreme
Summary: One day Emily is cornered and kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She awakes in an unfamiliar facility and meets Director Chekov, along with the love of her life, Daniel Kang. Emily is told she has powers; the ability to create fire with her bare hands. Can she adapt to her new super powers and help fight evil super villains? Can she ever find love with ice boy, Daniel Kang?
1. Emily

Emily Letang was a rebel, but she never thought that she'd be in this situation.

Dressed in a dark blue tattered tank top and ripped black cargo pants, she stood in a darkened corner with S.H.I.E.L.D agents surrounding her. She let her eyes wander, frantically seeking a way out. Emily thought back to every street lesson she ever learned. She wasn't 100% sure how she'll get out of this one, obviously she couldn't attempt to seduce all these men and women to let her go, nor was she able to take them all out on her own; especially when more guns were aimed at her than she could count.

If she was sure of anything at this point, she was absolutely sure she wasn't bulletproof.

"Emily Letang. Please give yourself up now and no harm will come your way, I give you my word." One of the agents, seemingly the leader of the group, grabbed a microphone out of his car and was focused on bargaining with her. "But first, we need you to put down that pipe."

Pipe? What pipe? Emily looked down and her eyebrows furrowed. When had she picked up a pipe? Oh well, probably her street instincts kicking in.

"Ms Letang, I'm going to ask you again to please put down the pipe."

She snapped out of her train of thought, to realize she still had the pipe grasped tightly in her hand, body poised to either fight or to escape. Her temper flared. Who were these assholes anyways? She hadn't commited any crime, well except some small petty thefts, but it's not like she's killed anyone or anything. And they still had the nerve to come up in her territory, chase her down like an animal, and now force her to submit to them? Hell to the fuck no. Emily felt heat flood throughout her entire body, invading her senses and clouding her vision red.

That was the last thing she remembered before a tranquilizer dart was shot into her neck.


	2. Daniel

Daniel woke up from his nightmare, panting hard and covered in sweat-soaked sheets. After he caught his breath, he glanced at his alarm clock. 4:00AM. Typical. He grumbled as he got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. Thank God his sleeping quarters was quite small and didn't have stairs, or else his half-asleep body would've sent him flying down them, and he really didn't want to go to work with a broken neck.

Daniel clumsily turned on his coffee-maker and went to grab a bowl for his cereal. He set it down on his dining room table next to the cereal box he had put there the night before. He was never anything but ready. While he waited for his coffee, he decided to go take a shower to pass the time quicker.

He groaned in pleasure when the soothing warm water hit his bare back. Knots in his back quickly untangled themselves as the warm sensation sent shivers down his body. As he washed himself, he couldn't help but lose himself in his train of thought. It has been four years. Four years since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D and almost instantly promoted to the top ranks in the APS Unit. He thought back to how he landed himself in such a position and the thought made his blood turn to ice. Ice. That's what had gotten him in the office of Marcus Chekov, chief director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The loud ding of the coffee-maker snapped Daniel back to reality. He was standing in the middle of his shower, water frozen to ice above his head, water crystals forming on his body. He shut the water off and willed the ice to melt, sending the remaining water droplets to rain down on him. He stepped out of the shower and walked into his bedroom, drying himself off as he went. He went to get dressed for the day when his PADD beeped on his bedside dresser with a new message. Daniel went to check to see what it was. He swiped the screen with his index finger, and the message came up instantly as a 3D hologram in front of his face. S.H.I.E.L.D's technology never failed to impress Daniel, since it was much more advanced than the gadgets like the iPhone or Galaxy Tab that was out there in the _normal_ human world.

_Good morning Mr Kang, _Daniel read_, today we have a new student under the APS program, and I want my finest instructor to see her through. Please be at my office in thirty minutes so you can meet her. Since your timing is known to be impeccable, I suspect you will not be late. Thank you Mr. Kang, and I apologize in advance if I have interrupted any of your plans for the day. Marcus Chekov, chief director of S.H.I.E.L.D._

Daniel rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes. Well, this was going to be just great.


	3. Marcus

Emily woke in a white cell, her whole body aching. She tried to move her hand to cover her forehead due to a pounding headache, but found she could not move at all. She looked down to find that she was strapped down to a soft, but firm mattress.

_Oh please, _she thought_, tell me I didn't get caught up in a kinky sex ring._

She strained her neck and let out a breath of relief. She wasn't naked, so that was a plus. The door opening almost soundlessly and a man and a couple of heavily armed guards stepped into the room. He looked clean and sharp- something she wasn't used to seeing unless that man was the occasional drug dealer or pimp. He wore an expensive looking suit complete with shoes that shone so bright that it could've competed with the stars at night. He was probably in his 50s, but looked good for his age. His graying hair was neatly combed back, his goatee nicely trimmed. His muscles were practically bulging out of his suit, his chest was huge with no sign of a belly whatsoever, and defined biceps shown through his sleeves. His face was worn and wrinkled due to stress, but his eyes sparkled with... was that playfulness? He gave her a once-over and grinned.

"So you must be Emily Letang. I've waited a long time to meet you." His welcoming tone surprised her; she thought he would immediately went bad cop on her ass.

"Who are you?" Her retort was wary and weak. When was the last time she had drank?

"Oh, excuse my impoliteness for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Marcus Chekov, and I'm the chief director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What am I doing here?"

"Ah..." He seemed a little stumped by her simple question. "You are here to take part in our APS program."

"APS? What the hell is APS? I never signed up for any of this, I don't want anything to do with the Feds."

"Firstly, my dear, S.H.I.E.L.D isn't part of the Feds, it's more or less an individually runned service. Secondly, the APS program isn't something you sign up for... you were more or less handpicked by me to join."

"What? Why me? What if I choose not to join?"

He chuckled softly. "You certainly are full with questions, Ms. Letang. I guarantee that they will all be answered eventually and I am a man of my word. For now, I need you to come with me." He ushered for the guards to unbuckle her from the mattress.

"Where are we going?" Emily said as the guards unchained her chain by chain.

"Another question!" Marcus laughed again. "Come with me and you'll find out."

Emily reluctantly stood and stretched her sore muscles. She looked at him skeptically; he didn't seem like a hostile and since she probably couldn't escape, she decided that going with him couldn't dig herself in a deeper hole than the one she was currently standing in. She sighed heavily and went to follow him out the door.


	4. The Meeting

After hallway after hallway, the pair finally arrived in a large room that looked like a dean's office. A big oak desk sat in the far back, surrounding it were numerous bookcases filled with hundreds of books of every genre. Picture frames hung on the walls, with a huge American flag hanging right behind the desk. Two comfortable-looking chairs were placed in front of the desk. Emily immediately went to sit in one of them. Following her lead, Marcus went to sit in the giant office chair behind the desk. Marcus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knocking on his door. Emily curiously turned around to see who it was and had to stifle a gasp.

There stood the hottest guy she ever saw in her life. He was Asian, strong-looking, and tall. His face was absolutely perfect with big brown eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips pulled back into a tight line. She would bet any amount of money that hiding under that navy blue dress shirt and tight black dress pants, was a beautiful lean, muscular body. His short black hair was gelled up at the front and was neatly combed. She'd give anything to run her hands through his hair while kissing him

senseless...

"Emily?' Marcus' voice snapped her out of her dream-like state and noticed the hot guy's face was flushed red. Probably because she was staring at him with her mouth open for two whole minutes. It was her turn to blush with embarrassment as she turned back around to face Marcus.

_Oh God, please kill me now._ She thought while mentally punching herself in the face over and over again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Emily, this is Daniel Kang. He will be your supervisor and mentor during your...employment in the APS program." Marcus introduced them to each other with graceful hand gestures. "Daniel, this is your new student, Emily Letang."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold the fuck up. No one told me anything about this APS crap, and I'm being forced to 'work' here when I don't even know anything about this stupid program shit...Jesus Christ, please, just tell me what's GOING ON!" Emily exploded again. Her tempered flared, just like the night in the alley where the agents kidnapped her. Kidnapped. This Chekov guy promised her answers and she wasn't getting any. Her questions were being danced around like they were in a circus or something.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daniel move. His hands were out and he moved to stand in front of Chekov. She saw his eyes briefly flicker to her hands. She looked down and she suddenly felt faint. There were flames coming out of her hands, and when she looked back up, there was ice coming out of Daniel's.

_This is weird. So fucking weird._ She thought before she blacked out again.

She came back to her senses and realized someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it; the world in front of her wobbled and tilted. She felt sick. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" Daniel's deep baritone rang in her ears. She mentally swooned. Those were his first words to her and she'd treasure them forever.

"Give me a second." She replied and he just sat there simply holding her. She finally opened her eyes and looked around. "Okay, much better." Then, she looked at him in the eye. Daniel felt himself blush again and quickly helped her up so that he could stand as far away from her as possible.

_Damn it,_ he thought, _all my control I've built up over the years comes crashing down when this girl is around me. And I've only found out about her existance five minutes ago. I am her instructor and mentor. I shouldn't harbour any feelings for her. It's against the rules and I won't allow it._

"Thank you, Daniel." Emily touched his arm and he almost melted at her touch. He nodded awkwardly and shyed away back to stand in front of Marcus' office door.

Marcus cleared his throat and Emily turned to look at him. "You see Emily, you have special powers. They are what make you truly unique, for no one else has it but you. You have the gift of fire, Daniel has the gift of ice. There are others, like you, who have powers as well. We have four more members of the APS, and you will meet them shortly. Do you have any other questions?"

Emily blinked as she tried to absorb everything Chekov was saying to her. "What does APS even stand for?" She blurted out and she heard Daniel laugh behind her. It was one of the most beautiful sounds she ever heard...almost as beautiful as his face...

"It stands for Advanced Powers and Skills. It's a pretty crappy name, but it suits us for now." Marcus replied with an embarrassed smile on his face. "Anyways, if you have more questions, please feel free to talk to you new instructor, and of course, me as well. I have a meeting to attend to, so Daniel, if you could show Ms. Letang around...?"

"Yes sir." Daniel immediately responded.

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Letang. We shall meet again when we both aren't busy, okay?" Marcus got up from his chair and extended his hand towards her.

"Okay." Emily replied and shook his hand. She mentally winced at the strong grip Marcus had on her hand. He released it and walked out the door, pausing slightly to nod at Daniel. The room filled with awkward silence and Emily cursed herself for not saying anything.

Daniel cleared his throat. "I'm supposed to show you around." He said awkwardly. I turned to find him standing there like a tree.

"And I guess I'm supposed to follow you."

"Yeah, I guess." More awkward silence.

"Okay, follow me."

"Okay." Emily said as she let Daniel lead her out of the room.


	5. Cafeteria

Emily followed Daniel out of the room and was lead down numerous corridors. Every hallway had one glass wall, which gave an amazing view of the world down below them.

Wait, below them?

Emily suddenly felt nauseous, she wasn't a huge fan of heights. Daniel felt her hesitation.

"We're currently on a huge warcraft carrier up high in the sky." Daniel said quietly. "It's completely safe, don't worry. We have many technological advantages, so this sky-ship is unlike any vehicle out there. Besides, we have people here whose jobs are to protect us at all costs."

The knot in Emily's stomach unfurled slightly at Daniel's attempt to make her feel better. Shortly, the two came upon a large room with tables and benches. There was a salad bar at the far end of the room, a buffet table sat beside it. A lot of people moved around the area, sitting down and socializing with one another, and of course, eating like there was no tomorrow.

"As you can already tell, this is the cafeteria. Would you like something to eat before we continue?"

"YES." Emily blurted out instantly, her stomach rumbling in response. Daniel hid his smile as he entererd the cafeteria with Emily hot on his heels.

"There's the salad bar and there's the buffet table. I'll get us a seat while you-" Daniel didn't get to finish his sentence for Emily was already gone. He shook his head at her childishness as he watched her greedily shove everything she could see on her plate. Even though she was wildly shoving aside agents and guards to get to the food she wanted, she was beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed over her lithe body as she moved gracefully to obtain her food. She was fierce and demanded to be heard, an aspect of her that he respected greatly. He found himself staring, and quickly looked away. He looked up to see some people sitting at a table waving at him. He smiled and walked in their direction.

Emily cradled three plates in her arms as she looked for Daniel. She gave up on finding him herself and turned to one of the agents in front of her for help.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Daniel Kang, he escorted me here. Can you help me find him?"

The agent turned towards her and smiled warmly. "Sure." He said. "He's in here?"

"Yes, unless he ditched me."

The agent laughed. "Well, Daniel has the tendency to disappear sometimes...Are you new here?" The agent asked as he started to walk down the aisle of tables. Emily quickly followed and did her best to prevent the plates full of food from falling.

"Yeah, I just got here today, not really by choice either."

"Got family that you left behind?"

"Nothing but the streets, which isn't a bad thing to leave behind."

"Ah, cool. Can I ask for your name?"

"My name's Emily. Emily Letang. What about you?"

"Ethan Hill. Nice to meet you, Emily."

"You too." Ethan stopped in front of a table.

"Here he is." Emily looked up and Daniel was coming towards her to help her with her food.

"Holy crap, can you eat all of that?" Daniel asked in astonishment and set her plates down on the table. He looked at Ethan and nodded. "Thanks Ethan."

"My pleasure." Ethan went and took his seat at the table.

"Sit down." Daniel said and gestured to the bench. Emily hesitantly sat down and looked at the other occupants of the table. Ethan sat together with a boy who looked exactly like him and was currently spitballing the guy across from him, who in turn, threw his fries at the brothers. A girl sat beside Emily, who was totally immersed into a book and didn't even notice the new arrival. Daniel coughed and everyone turned to look at him.

"This is Emily Letang. She is the new addition to our team." Everyone then turned to look at Emily.

"Hi." Emily said pathetically.

"Hey." The girl next to her replied.

"Emily, you met Ethan already. That's Nathan, Ethan's twin brother, across from them is Tobias, and next to you is Katherine-Blaire, also known as KB. These are the other four members of the team Marcus was talking about."


End file.
